The Light of My Shadow
by Renogami
Summary: I was young when I lost my family. No matter how much I smile, how much I pretend to be happy, I knew that my whole life came crashing down on me that fateful day, that my life from now on would eternally be shrouded with shadows, forever continuing even if I found a new home. This time though, I'll be sure to protect them, and who knows, I might just find the light that I need...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: As I stated, this will be a revised version of "Light and Darkness", called "The Light of my Shadow". Short explanation on this, it is almost like its predecessor, same base story line, only difference, Rence won't be having a second persona like Wake did.**

 **Well, here goes!**

* * *

 _ **The Light of My Shadow**_

Prologue:

Death and destruction…

That was all that I could see right now…

"S-Stop! L-Leave us-AAAAAAHHHH!"

One by one, in front of me, my family slowly died… Being mercilessly murdered by these people with masks…

"Let me go! Leave my son and wife alone!"

My Father, Markus Xavier, shouted that out as the people who killed the maid-sans here dragged me away, kicking and screaming…

"T-Tou-san! H-Help me!"

That was the last thing I shouted out, as I finally let my consciousness to leave me… My whole world, came crashing down on me…

 _ **(XXX Laboratory)**_

"We brought the boy. Get everything ready, for Operation: SHADOW officially starts now!" That was what I heard when I regained my consciousness.

*Strap*

I was forcefully strapped on a bed of sorts. I looked to my right to see a brown haired girl in a similar situation as me, then I looked to my left to see a black haired girl, and no surprise, she's strapped on like us as well, and it looks like the three of us are the same age; 10. I wonder why the three of us are here…

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!*

"I-Incredible! This boy… He might be the perfect candidate for the Sekirei blood transfer!" A man shouted out, happy about something. "With this boy, we'll be able to create the ultimate soldier! One that won't be beaten by guns alone!"

They plan on making me a soldier…? But, what's a Sekirei? Are those, what the two girls beside me are?

"Mgh…"

The sound came from the girl on my right, and saw that they took some of her blood.

"Now beginning blood transfer…"

The man began walking towards me, preparing to inject me with the girl's blood, all the while I was struggling to get out of the bed…

*Prick*

But, in the end, they still managed to inject me with it. At first, it felt like a normal injection that my doctors give me, but then, a lot of pain coursed through my body!

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"I-It's already at 70%! And still rising!"

"This boy reached that far on the first try!? And it's still rising!?"

"GAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"80%... 90%... 100%! Sir! H-He reached 100%! The blood transfer is complete!"

"K-Kaa-san… T-Tou-san… Please, help me…" Was the last thing I said, before I passed out from the pain… All the while pleading for my parent to save me from here… Though before I did allow darkness to overcome me again, I heard the people here say "#88, Musubi"…

 _ **(Outside of XXX Laboratory) *Third Person's P.O.V***_

"Ya~! All these humans, they can't seriously be thinking that taking some of our kind with them, and live to see another day, right, Yu-chan?" A woman, with long grey hair tied in a ponytail and grey narrowed eyes, asked her companion.

"Karasuba, please don't go overboard this time…" Another woman, one with brown eyes and long brown hair that is hime-styled; it has short bangs, chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck, sighed out.

 _[Attention, Yume, Karasuba, there has been a change of plans.]_

"Ah, Takami-san? May I ask what the change is?" The one named Yume asked politely.

 _[You may. The mission now is the same as before; save the two Sekirei trapped inside. The only difference is to also save a young boy there with them.]_

"Hah? Why do we have to save a human child?" Karasuba, the one with grey hair, said with an uncaring tone.

 _[For one, he is a son of a colleague of mine. I believe both of you know him, as Markus Xavier did help in Yume's adjustments before.]_

"Markus-san? And, by son, would you happen to mean Rence-kun?"

 _[The very same boy he brought the day you became a part of the Discipline Squad, yes.]_

"Oho? The first human to not be scared of me is here?" At the name of the one person who was excited to see her and wasn't afraid one bit, Karasuba's interest was piqued. "What would he be doing here?"

 _[… His father was murdered by the very same people who kidnapped #88 and #87. And as a last wish from him, I want you to save his son.]_

"Markus-san died!? W-When…?" Yume asked as tears started falling down from her face. "What will happen to Rence-kun now? He can't possible live on his own, he's only ten, right?"

 _[Don't worry about that, he'll be living with my family as my adopted son. I wouldn't let an innocent boy just to live on his own.]_

"… Very well. We'll start the mission immediately."

"Tch, I wonder what they did with the boy?"

With being said, the two women set out to finish their mission, one with a determined expression, while the other had a sadistic smile.

* * *

 _ **(Back to Rence) *Rence's P.O.V***_

I just woke up a few minutes ago inside a cage with the two girls from before, already starting to stir. But before that, what did they do, anyway?

Luckily, there was a mirror near here… Nothing changed, though. My raven black hair and crimson red eyes are still the same as before…

"Mng… Where are we?"

"I…don't know…"

The two of them are finally awake? And… They weren't even awake before? That's a bit…strange.

"Oh, hey there. Umm, sorry to ask you this after you both just woke up, but, do you any of you know what we are doing here?" I politely asked, since a friend that Tou-san had said to always be polite~!

"Umm, who are you?"

Oops, almost forgot about that, hehe…

"Hehe, sorry… My name's Rence Xavier, and you two?"

"Sekirei #88, Musubi~! Nice to meet you~!" The brown haired girl, Musubi-san, was really cheery, even though we're trapped here…

"Sekirei #87, Kaho, a pleasure." Though in contrast to Musubi-san's bubbly attitude, Kaho-san was a bit more, calmer. Complete opposites if I've ever seen one. "As to your question, sorry, but we do not know as well."

Well that's a bummer…

"Okay… But, why do your names have the words, Sekirei along with a number?"

I wonder if it is some sort of thing for them… Or maybe that was how they were named? But the two of them looked uncomfortable, which made me a little guilty…

"OH! Umm, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to!"

I was flailing my hands wildly in front of me, making the both of them giggle in response. Well, at least they aren't mad with me…

Since there really wasn't anything else to do, me, Musubi-san and Kaho-san spent a lot of time talking, and eventually became friends, I guess?

 ***WARNING! INTRUDERS ALERT! WARNING! INTRUDERS ALERT! WARNING! INTRUDERS ALERT!***

"Hurry! We can't let them pass here!"

"To hell with this! I don't want to die! You're all on your own!"

"O-Oi! W-Wait for me!"

People were shouting out those things as the three of us gained hopeful expressions. Maybe this intruder-san came here to save us? Maybe it's-

"You three! You're all coming with us!" A man in a lab coat said as he neared us, while I got in front of the two girls and spread my arms in a protective manner. Hey, I maybe ten, but I was trained in martial arts!

The man laughed at my attempts at protecting them, while the two girls were holding onto the shirt I am wearing. "Hah! A boy like you, defending them!? What can you do, huh!? What can-"

*BANG!*

"Gah!"

Just like that, the man was sent flying to the side…

And in the bad guy's place was Tou-san's friend that he had me meet a year ago~!

"Yume-san!" I ran up to hug her, but I only reached up to her waist, but it was still great to see her again! Musubi-san and Kaho-san also ran up to her and hugged her!

"Hehe~! There, there… It's alright now, little ones. And Rence-kun, it seems that even now, you still hold your sense of protecting someone even if you are in a disadvantage, huh?" She teased as the three of us blushed, me because of the tease, the other two, not too sure…

"Now then, let's get out of here, okay?" She said as we all nodded and walked towards the entrance, before Yume-san suddenly stopped. "You know what…. Let's take the back door, okay?"

We weren't really sure what she meant, but we complied either way, though that was when I noticed the similarities that Musubi-san and Yume-san had. Maybe they're sisters or something?

But, I wonder why Yume-san didn't want us to go through the front door?

 _ **(With Karasuba)**_

"Hmmm… What's taking her so long?" She said as she placed her nodachi back on its sheath. "And here I was wanting to show Ren-kun this pile of bodies…" She casually said as she turned around to a mountain of dead human bodies. "Yume probably took them through a back exit…" Then she got in a thinking position.

"Maybe I can train him with a sword sometime?" With a mad laugh at her idea, she turned to leave back to Kamikura Island.

* * *

 _ **(Kamikura Island)**_

"… And that happened up until Yume-san came to our rescue." I explained to Takami-san, who entered the room where Yume-san led me to.

"I…see. So you really went through that much… And you aren't even crying. Why?" She asked me as I gave a smile.

"I promised my parents that I would always smile, no matter how much suffering I go through, everything can be solved by a simple smile." I explained happily, remembering the words that they told me when I was four.

"Haha, that sounds exactly like Markus to say that." Takami-san laughed a bit while I giggled.

Takami-san then composed herself and looked at me seriously. Uh-oh… "So, what will you do now? You're only ten years old, you can't possibly be planning on just living by yourself."

"Maybe, but I'll have to live with what my parents left behind for me…" I grew a sad smile as I continued. "I mean, I did lose my parents and all that happened as well…"

"Why don't you come live with my family then?" She asked as I looked at her, shocked. "I promised your old man that I'd keep you safe, like my own son. I have a daughter your age, and I already told her that she'd have a new brother, and I wouldn't want to disappoint her…"

"R-Really!? Y-You'd a-adopt me as your own s-son…?"

"Only if you accept, Rence." That was all I needed to tackle hug her!

"T-Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kept repeating myself as she patted my head.

"So I'll take it that that's a yes?"

"Yes!"

"Good, because we'll be leaving soon." She said with a smile as we began walking out of the room…

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip-8 Years Later)**_

I was currently on a train back to my apartment here in Shinto Teito, shouting on my phone because of a certain raven haired girl that I'm talking to.

"Yukari! How many times do I have to tell you that I am not wearing a dress?!"

 _[Oh come on, Rence! Please! Just please do it once!]_

"Oh for the love of… No! I will not wear another dress in my life!" I shouted back at her through the phone. "I was chased by a bunch of men that thought that I was really a girl the last time I did that when you asked me to!"

 _[Hmph! Fine! I'll get you in a dress one way or another… Anyway, I'll see you soon, bro! Congrats on passing!]_

"Heh, yeah, thanks sis. I'll see you soon too, Yukari." I sigh out as I hanged the phone. Being her brother, adopted or not, is pretty hard…

This has been my life ever since I accepted the offer Takami-san made to me eight years ago. I passed High School as the top of my class, enrolled in Tokyo University here in the capital, Shinto Teito. Never really been in a relationship my whole life, even if I get lots of love letters every day, I just can't seem to find the right girl…

Only one has ever really seemed to fit my description of the perfect girl, actually, make that five of them. Two were older than me, while the other three were my age. But I haven't really seen four of them for a long time now, while the fifth one is my adopted sister, Yukari.

Actually, I've had some dreams about the four that I haven't seen, and they all felt like reality. I consulted Kaa-san, aka, Takami-san, about it, and she just said to not think too much about it while sweating a lot… Must have been nervous.

Speaking of Kaa-san…

*Ring~! Ring~!*

 _[Hello? Rence?]_ A slightly gruff voice of a woman said.

"Hey, Kaa-san! Just wanted to call to say that I passed the entrance exam!" I replied happily.

 _[I didn't think that you'd actually pass on the first try… Well, congratulations. Will you be going home before school starts?]_

"Nope, sorry. I'll be staying here, since Yukari will be arriving here soon." I explained.

 _[Alright. Well, remember to pick up your allowance later, okay?]_

"Hai, hai! See you soon, Kaa-san." I hanged up the phone again as I saw my reflection on the train's mirror.

I still had my messy raven black hair, and it looked like I never combed it in my whole life. My crimson red eyes became a bit sharper because of sword training. I was wearing a red hoodie-less jacket with two white stripes on both sleeves, a black undershirt, brown pants, red sneakers and a red scarf wrapped around my neck.

I sighed as I then saw the MBI Building…

MBI, or Mid Bio Informatics, a rapidly rising pharmaceutical company that's been buying off most of Shinto Teito. In fact, they ¾ of the city under their control already, they're still trying to buy off the last one quarter of the city. Their CEO, Hiroto Minaka, was the one who started the company. Lots of questions were asked about why the guy would do something like this, but nobody has any answers for these questions, except for the man himself.

Honestly, I am kind of curious about it as well, with Karasuba-san and Yume-san working there and all…

Yep, my sword trainer and martial arts trainer both work at the same company that is trying to take over this city. Well, they did say that my sword came from the company itself, so I guess it should be fine…

About my sword though… It's a katana with a crimson blade and hilt. They, as in, Yume-san and Karasuba-san, said that it was unbreakable, and that it would grow as I grow. At first, I didn't believe them, thinking that it was just a joke, but to my surprise, it did just that.

Thinking about it now, it makes me laugh that I doubted them.

 **[ATTENTION, WE HAVE ARRIVED AT NORTHERN STATION! I REPEAT-]**

Oh, this is my stop…

* * *

 _ **(On The Rooftops)**_

"I can feel it… My Ashikabi-sama, he's here~!"

"Now, now, Musubi. Rence-kun might not be here, you know?"

"I know, Yume-sama~!" A familiar bubbly girl with brown hair whined out. "But, but! If Rence-san is here, then can he wing me then!?"

"That all depends on him, Musubi. Though knowing him, he'd probably agree if you show him a cute face…" The mature one of the two, looking exactly like the bubbly one, though with smaller breast, said with a chuckle.

"Hehe~! Then after he wings me, will you also get winged by him~?"

"W-Well…"

"Not so fast!"

"Sorry but, you both will have to fight us first!"

The two identical women turned to see two twins in BDSM outfits, with lightning dancing on their fingertips.

"Musubi…"

"Hai!" With that, the chase was on!

* * *

 _ **(Back With Rence)**_

I happily got off the train and descended down the station.

"Hmmm, wonder what I'll have for dinner later?" I muttered to myself as I started walking towards my apartment.

"KYAA! Please move out of the way!"

"Eh?"

*BOOM!*

"O-Owww… Did anybody get the plate number of the truck that hit me?" I murmured as I opened my eyes, only to see… White? Now why would I…

"I-IYAAA!"

"W-WAAAHH!?"

I quickly found out where I had my head in and scrambled away from the spot, only to see someone resembling Yume-san, but with bigger breasts…

"Musubi! Are…you…okay…?" A familiar voice said, and of course, Yume-san was the one that said it, and she said Musubi… So stuff like fate really does happen…

"Y-Yume-san!? Eh!? Eh!? A-And this is M-Musubi-san!?" Even if I can compose myself around girls, around these two, I'm always a mess!

Upon saying that, both women looked at me with shock, and strangely, happiness. Weird…

"R-Rence-kun!? W-What are you doing here!?"

"Yay~! We got to see Rence-san again~! And Yume-sama said that Rence-san isn't here!"

W-What…? M-Musubi-san knew that I was here…? I-Is something like that even possible?

As if knowing what I was thinking about, which she probably does, Yume-san giggled a bit and came towards me as Musubi-san and I stood up.

"Rence-kun, there are a lot of things you don't know yet. But if you agree with our request, we'll be able to tell you."

As if knowing what Yume-san meant, Musubi-san started jumping for joy.

"Oh! Oh! Rence-san Will you be our-"

"!? Musubi-san! Get down!"

Without warning, I jumped towards her and tackled her to the ground, avoiding a lightning strike at the area she was just in.

*BOOM!*

"Enough running away!"

"Yeah! Fight us now! #88 and #08!"

I looked at the roof to see two identical women had said that, like Musubi-san and Yume-san, and like them, one of them has smaller breast than the other. Weird thing though, both of them were wearing some BDSM stuff… A fetish, maybe?

Hey wait, another weird thing is that electricity is coursing through their fingers! Were they the ones who shot that stray lightning bolt at us!?

"Yume-san, who are they?" I asked her after standing up.

"*Sigh* You'll know about them soon enough, Rence-kun…" She sounded like they've been chasing them for some time now, which is probably true, judging by what one of the lightning twins just said…

"No more running away this time!"

"That's right! Fight us!"

Tch… This is one of those times that I hate not having my sword with me…

"No! I can't fight yet! My Ashikabi-sama hasn't winged me yet!"

"I am sorry, but you will have to wait to fight us."

Okay, this is getting really weird. And did Musubi-san said Ashikabi? Somehow, that word sounds really familiar with me… Like a memory that was sealed away…

"#88, you speak as if you've already found your Ashikabi!" One of them taunted as I was trying to come up with a way to get the three of us out of here…

"I did! Rence-san is my Ashikabi-sama!"

That, made me stop thinking about the escape route, and looked at Musubi-san in shock at what she said. I'm her, Ashikabi? W-What's that supposed to mean…?

The two BDSM women stopped and looked at the person beside Musubi-san and Yume-san, me. Too late though… That was all the distraction I needed to try to get us out of here…!

"Both of you, follow me, now!" I shouted as I grabbed both of their hands and began running to my apartment's direction!

"What the-"

"Hey! Get back here!"

Sorry, but I need some answers before I get into a fight… And I will get them, which, judging by Yume-san's words earlier, all I have to do is accept their offer, and by what Musubi-san said about me being her Ashikabi, or whatever that is, and me "winging" her, I'll bet it has something to do with that…

* * *

 **AN: And I'll end it here for now! The thing I was talking about that I said was missing from "Light and Darkness" was that I didn't explain properly how Wake was kidnapped, so I did it here, but with Rence~!**

 **I won't be deleting the other version, though. Memories and all that. So, I hope all of you liked this story!**

 **Oh, and, just like with "The Golden Lucifer", updates will be random, or weekly because I still have school. So please be patient with it!**

 **Wake's Flock: Musubi, Yume, Kaho, Kusano (17 yrs. Old), Matsu, Yashima, Oriha, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Kazehana, Homura (Fem), Shiina (Fem), Akitsu, Yahan, Miya, Karasuba**

 **Human Lovers: Yukari, Chiho**

 **Remember! This is still not the final pairings! You can still suggest who you want me to add, and I'll consider until I make the last adjustments!**

 **Well, that's all~! Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yo~! Here's chapter two! Took me some time to actually think of how to start this, but, since I started with Rence being kidnapped, let's go with this one!**

 **TheLastNanaya: Hmmm… More that I have to choose from… I think I'll have to go with Yomi and Nanami on this one~! But, can you send me the web page for their female versions, I honestly haven't seen them yet~! (Minato and Mikogami, I mean)**

 **pmendoza1995: Thanks!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: He was a trap when he was about 13, which was the time he agreed with Yukari's demands~! Right now, though, he'd be as a pretty boy than a trap, but that doesn't really stop Yukari~!**

 **HUNTERKLLR: Thanks! And I will make sure that winging will happen in 3-5 chapters~! But Yume will be winged after Musubi in the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm an Ashikabi?

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

Once again, I'm in a world filled with darkness…

Sigh… Another nightmare, huh? Man, these things keep on happening lately, like they won't even leave me alone, a burden I have to live with my whole life… Ever since my family, my real family, died eight years ago…

[… Why?]

!? What the…!? T-This voice is…!

[Why, Rence?! Why did you let us die!?]

"Y-Yukari…?" I muttered out, and sure enough, my adopted sister, and one of the people I like, standing right there, her raven hair's a mess, her adorable yet annoying face now filled with cuts, and finally, the one that made me wat to barf and cry; a big, gaping hole is right at the center of her stomach.

[I trusted you! I believed in you! And yet, you betray me! You betrayed all of us!]

… Us?

As if responding to her, a bunch of black flames appeared, and in them, were the burning bodies of the people I hold dear to me, along with some that I've never met before, but I somehow feel like I was heartbroken when I first saw them like that…

[Why did you do this to us!?]

"No…"

[You could have saved us!]

"No… Stop it… Please, I didn't mean it…! I'm sorry!"

[You should've died with us! You don't deserve to live, you monster!]

The figures all started to get near me as I moved back in fright.

[Die!]

Until they shot a huge fireball at me, that is…

"Ahhhhhhh!"

* * *

 _ **(Rence's Appartment)**_

"Gah!" I bolted up and checked my surroundings, happy to find myself in my room. I checked the alarm clock I set up a few days ago, to see that it was only seven in the morning… Damn…

"*Sigh*… Another one, huh? But this time, it wasn't my real family, but my new one, along with some other people I don't know… Will everything repeat itself again? Will I be weak like the last time?"

"Mng… Rence-san…"

… Eh?

I slowly turned to my right, where I think the voice came from, only to see a naked brown haired girl lying down next to me while trying to get me back to bed!

"Wah!?"

What the hell is a girl doing in here!? What did I do last night! Come on, brain! Work, damn it!

"Hehe… Rence-kun…"

Another voice!? Just what the hell did I do last night!?

This time, I turned to my left, just to see a half-naked Yume-san! S-She's only w-wearing her u-underwear! I'm serious! What the hell did I do last night!

Oh… Wait, I remember now….

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Hah… Hah… Did we lose them?"_

" _Y-Yeah…" Yume-san sounded embarrassed, I wonder why though…_

 _That was when I noticed that I was still holding their hands, making me blush and let go of both of them to compose myself before facing them again._

" _So… Can any of you please explain to me on what is going on?" I asked politely._

" _Well, you see…"_

 _*Thud!*_

 _Before Yume-san could even finish her sentence, Musubi-san suddenly fell to the ground!_

" _H-Hey!? A-Are you alright!?"_

 _Why would someone collapse so suddenly!? And, why isn't Yume-san the least bit worried about this!?_

 _*Growl~!*_

 _Eh?_

" _So… Hungry…"_

 _I face faulted and shouted, "You were only hungry!?"_

 _ **(Rence's Apartment)**_

" _*Munch~! Munch~! Munch~!*"_

 _I have no idea how, but… In front of me, Musubi-san is eating about twenty burgers, all in one go… And she's not even resting after each burger…_

" _Is… Is this normal?" I asked no one in particular._

" _Yes… I am sorry for how she is acting right now."_

 _Yume-san… If you are going to apologize, then please don't eat while doing so… More like, you have your own set of twenty or so burgers with you…_

" _*Munch~!* So tasty~! *Munch~!*"_

" _*Sigh* I just know that if stuff like this happens every day, I'd have to bury my wallet someday…" I muttered quietly to myself._

 _*A few minutes later~!*_

" _Thank you for the meal~!"_

" _Yes, thank you for that wonderful meal."_

 _Both of them thanked me, though I wouldn't really call eating burgers wonderful… It isn't healthy, after all!_

" _Y-Yeah…" I meekly replied, then got down to business. "Now, can both of you tell me what's going on? Starting with the Ashikabi thing, please."_

 _Before I could even react, Musubi-san grabbed my hands and gave me a loving smile, something I've only seen on Yukari before…_

" _Rence-san… An Ashikabi is someone we've spent our whole lives trying to find… They are our destined ones, the ones that we will help ascend with to the heavens… And to me, you're my Ashikabi, Rence-san…" W-Wow… A girl felt like that for me…?_

" _Umm…"_

" _Oh?!"_

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

And that lead us to now… Still doesn't explain their current position, though…

"Did they have to go to my bed like this? If my landlord were to find out about this… Maybe I should look for a new home, just in case that does happen, maybe that place called Izumo Inn that I passed by a few days ago would do…" I mumbled to myself, before I felt the two with me stir…

"Hmmm… Good morning, Rence-san…" The first one up was Musubi, and she-

Hey, wait, wasn't she…

AHHHH!

"MUSUBI-SAN! PLEASE PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" I shout out as her huge breast jiggled with every movement! D-Damn hormones! Okay, okay! Whatever you do, Rence, don't get a-

"Ahhh… Good morning, Rence-kun."

Aaaaannnddd, I believe that I just reached heaven from these sights presented before me… I don't want people thinking that I'm a pervert! But their bodies are just too much for me!

"PWAH!" Cue massive nosebleed… "S-Sorry! I-I'll wait o-outside!"

I ran away towards the door to try to escape this paradise! I don't want to die from blood loss! And I definitely don't want them to think of me as a perveeeeerrrrtttt!

*BANG!*

"… Ummm, was something wrong with him?" Musubi asked as Rence left the apartment building. "Did we do something wrong?"

"*Sigh* It seems like, with you being naked, and me in my undergarments, I think it was too much for him…" Yume added with a sigh. "He's always been so innocent when it comes to these things…"

* * *

 _Outside The Door…_

"*Sigh* That solved that… But still, was it right of me to suddenly leave like that? But, they were naked, right? Even so…" I mumbled to myself, my depression from what happened clearly showing from the raining cloud comically placed above my head…

"Mr. Sahashi."

Oh, that voice…

"Ah, Landlord-san, what's wrong?" I asked as I saw the landlord of this apartment building, trying to hide my nervousness at him finding out about the two girls inside.

You see, my contract states that I must be single in order to rent this place, which I was, now though, not so sure… Anyway, my landlord is a pudgy man with a bald head, only has hair on his sides, and has thin legs, which I still wonder on how he supports himself like that…

One more thing I forgot to mention, my family name changed from Xavier, to Sahashi, but I still use Xavier whenever I have to check in on the fortunes that my father and mother; Markus Xavier and Reyna Xavier respectively, left behind for me (Thank you mom and dad!). But I could only get it once I'm nineteen (Damn it!) but I'm almost nineteen, so no worries there.

I already have my future planed out with that! I will become a lawyer!

… Is what I would usually say, but right now…

"I heard voices in there…" Gulp, did he already…? "Who do you have in there!?"

"J-Just a friend! T-They were just about to leave in a few." I lied, making sure I didn't blow it. Luckily, he seems to have bought it.

"Hmmm, that better be it. Remember, I only rent to singles! If I find out that you're disobeying your contract, I'll kick you out!"

With that out of the way, he left as I sigh and opened the door back to my apartment…

… Only to see Yume-san and Musubi-san, already fully clothed, looking at me with troubled eyes. Did they hear my conversation with Landlord-san?

"Rence-kun… It seems that we've caused you trouble?" Yume-san said in a sad tone.

"Haha… Don't worry about it too much, okay?"

I tried to play it out, but looks like they aren't even bulging one bit. Well, if they say that I'm their supposedly destined Ashikabi, which from what I know, is their destined one, then I suppose that this is what it's like, huh?

*Growl~!*

… Though that was all thrown out the window once Musubi-san's stomach growled out in hunger, though it is a great way to get out things.

"Hehe, maybe we should go eat first?" I suggested, getting nods from both of them, but I remembered that I haven't restocked the fridge yet. "Let's eat out for now, I haven't really gone out for groceries yet."

And with that, the three of us went out to a nearby family restaurant…

* * *

 _ **(After The Quick Lunch)**_

"… I seriously still can't believe that both of you can eat that much…"

"Hehe~!"

Once again, I'm shocked that they could eat over twenty burgers in about thirty minutes, maybe even lesser time than that! I actually saw everyone looking at us, some of the men were even staring at them lewdly… Bastards…

Oh wait…

"Hey, can you girls head on home for now? I need to go grab something… You do know how to head back, right?" I requested, thinking about that specific shop.

"Hai~!"

"Very well, but can we use your kitchen? We would feel bad about not repaying you for your kindness." Yume-san requested, as I gave a nod. I think that there's enough food in there to last us the night…

They began walking towards my house, as I walked opposite to it.

 _A few minutes later~!_

"Thank you for your patronage!" The shop-owner said as I walked out with my sheathe sword on my back, being covered by a red cloth as to hide what it really is, so to most, it just looks like I'm carrying a sword shaped cloth, I guess?

"Here's a coupon!"

"Don't forget to tell your friends about us!"

Ara? A maid café advertisement? I wonder what's-

"Ah! It's you!"

"Eh?"

One of the two maids shouted out as I looked at their direction-hey, aren't those the two lightning girls from yesterday!?

*BOOM!*

"KYAA!"

"W-What the hell!?"

"L-Let's get out of here!"

Those were some of the things the people were shouting out, I on the other hand…

"Kuh! That was one strong blast…"

I was holding my unsheathed sword out, blocking most of the lightning blast as they both looked at me in shock, before it transformed into arrogance.

"Heh, so a human like you can block our attacks?"

"But it won't really matter. Tell us where those two Sekirei are hiding and you won't get hurt!"

So even now, they're still trying to catch them? Like hell…

"Sorry, but… I'd rather fight than hand them over to you-"

"Rence-san~! I forgot to ask you what you wanted for dinner~!"

[!?]

I looked behind me, and sure enough, Musubi-san was running towards me! How did she even know I was in this part of the city!?

"Musubi-san! Get away from here now!" I shouted at her, trying to warn her as she finally notices what was going on!

*BOOM!*

"Kyaa!"

A lightning bolt was sent flying at her and made direct contact! Damn it, was I too slow this time!?

Though, luckily, she seemed to be fine, aside from her clothes being torn in places.

"Heh, and I thought that she was already winged when she went with you, but it seems that we didn't have to worry after all!"

"Tch! Musubi-san, you think you can still run!?" I ask/shout at her as I saw her give a nod as she stood up. Now I just need to… Of course!

"Hey, Lightning Twins!" I shouted out, gaining their attention. "You guys are weak! I bet your lightning wouldn't even hurt someone like me!" Just like that, they got angry, just as I planned…

"What!? How dare you! Did you even see what we did to #88 over there!?"

"Yeah! And a human like you couldn't possibly survive one of our bolts!"

You know, I really don't know how they could've fallen for something like that, might be because of the overconfident smirk that I'm showing?

"Then try me then!" As they were about to try an shot me, a thought occurred to me; why the hell am I asking to be shot if I'm not even sure if I can do it!?

""Take this!""

'Now!'

*SHING!*

*SHINE!*

"Gah! Too bright!"

"Damn it!"

Now for phase two of my plan: Run away as fast as I can with Musubi-san!

"Let's go!"

"H-Hai!"

Time to put my speed to the test!

"H-Hey! Don't you dare run away! Hibiki! We're chasing after them!"

"Right behind you!"

Great! They'll be chasing us all over the city if I can't somehow get rid of them! We'll have to speed up if we want to get them out of out tails!

"Sorry if this becomes uncomfortable, Musubi-san!" I told her as I grabbed her hand and made a dash! Not even noticing the huge blush on her face.

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

*BOOM!*

Hey, hey! Shouldn't they not shoot anywhere randomly!? More like, I feel sorry for the person that has to fix everything after all this!

"GAH! Hey! We're in a civilian area, you know!? Shouldn't you be worrying that you'd harm a passerby!?"

"There aren't any people here! So there isn't a single reason that we can't shoot you!"

I took a look around while running, and sure enough, she was right! There isn't a single person for miles!

"Then what about the damages you're doing to the entire city!?"

"No one will even know what happened!"

Okay… I could see the logic in that, I mean, there isn't even anybody here!

"!? Alright, this is the last chance we have…!" I muttered as I saw an alleyway and…

"Now take this!"

*BOOM!*

'Heh, using that at a time like this? You don't even know that you helped me.' I thought, and while the smoke was covering the area because of the lightning strike, I managed to bring the both of us; Musubi-san and I, inside the alley and hid there.

The weird thing is, the both of us were panting, hard. I was panting because of exhaustion, Musubi-san was panting because… Well, I don't really know why, but she is! And with a red face as well! I-Is she sick or something!?

"H-Hey, Musubi-san? A-Are you… _Hah_ … Alright?"

" _Hah_ … _Hah_ … R-Rence-san… M-My body f-feels so hot…"

*Thud!*

"W-Wah! M-Musubi-san!? W-Why a-are you-!?"

"R-Rence-san… _Hah_ … _Hah_ … P-Please, help me… _Hah_ … _Hah_ … Cool down…"

"E-Eh!? C-Cool you d-down!? W-What does-"

"So both of you were here, huh?"

'Damn…!'

I looked up, and standing right behind us, were the two lightning twins that were chasing us! Thinking about what might happen, I rapidly stood up, held my sword tightly, while keeping the dazed Musubi-san behind me.

"Even if you have a sword, do you really think you can take the two of us, at the same time?"

"I don't care! I'll have to do it if you're trying to hurt my friend!" I growled out, still feeling tired from running, even though that shouldn't be the case with my stamina…

"Rence-san…"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Musubi-san was trying to push herself closer to me, her lips almost to my own as I turned to look at her. Though what I did seems to have alarmed the lightning twins.

"Damn it! Hibiki! Hurry!"

"I-I know!"

If they were trying to stop Musubi-san from kissing, which I guess is what she's doing, then they're…

*Chu~!*

Too late… And honestly, it felt really great… Her lips were so soft, I just want to keep kissing her all day…

"Damn it…!"

"Shi-"

*SHINE!*

It might be because of being in a daze from the kiss, or I might've gone crazy, but I saw bright wings erupt from her back. Through all of that, a thought occurred to me…

'Sekirei… Was this what she meant by winging? Am I really her, Ashikabi?'

As that thought entered me, the wings of light disappeared and she removed her lips from mine, a loving smile on her face, and I ca tell I have the same smile.

"Sekirei #88, Musubi, my Ashikabi-sama, for now and forever…"

I'm still a bit dazed by the sudden kiss, and I…miss my lips overlapping hers…

"Tch, damn it, we were too late…"

"Remember this; you're now a part of this crazy game!"

And with that, the two lightning girls were gone…

"… Well, at least I know how you become an Ashikabi, right?" I joked, earning a giggle from the bubbly girl in my arms.

Then I got serious a bit. "So, will you finally tell me what's going on? And, what's up with this Ahikabi/Sekirei thing?" When I asked, she gave me a happy nod. "Good."

I softened up my features again, and rubbed her head. "Anyway, we better head back, we wouldn't want to keep Yume-san waiting, now do we?"

"Yeah~! And then Yume-sama can be winged by Rence-san~!" She cheerily said, as I froze on the spot.

…

…

…

"Yume-san's also going to kiss me!?" I shout out in shock!

S-She's also a part of this!? If that's true, how many more are going to be the same!? Actually, am I even allowed to 'wing', I guess is the term, other women!? Eh? Eh!?

* * *

 _ **(MBI)**_

"Sahashi-san! We have the information of a new Ashikabi!"

"Hmmm… Bring out their file, stat!"

"Hai! The Sekirei winged is #88, Musubi!"

Takami stroked her chin at hearing that name.

"Really? Wasn't she with Yume?"

"Yes ma'am! #88 is the one that was winged, and her Ashikabi is a 18 year old boy named Rence Xavier! Though the files say that his new name is Rence Sa…ha…shi…!"

Utter silence befell the whole room as other researchers felt bad for the man who announced Takami's adopted son.

"WHAT!?" A screeching sound erupted from the whole building, followed by a scream of pain of one very unlucky man…

 _ **(MBI Roof Top)**_

Hiroto Minaka, the CEO of MBI, and the 'Game Master' of the Sekirei Plan, stood at the roof of MBI Tower, a smirk plastered on his face.

"108 Sekirei are out there, each of them trying to find their Ashikabis; their destined ones! The battle royal between Sekireis in order to help their Ashikabis ascend to the heavens! The Game of the Gods has arrived! Now then, let us begin, this ultimate LOVE STORY!"

 _ **(Dark Void)**_

[I can feel it, it is almost time for me to awaken once more… Heh, who would've thought, a kid as young as this would be the one to awaken me… But can you handle the might of a Sekirei? Can you take control of what you were destined to control? I'll find out soon, it is only a matter of 'time'…]

* * *

 **AN: That's all the time I have for now, folks! So, he finally wings Musubi, and is on his way to wing Yume! But, who was the voice at the end? Does he know Rence? What did he mean by destined to control?**

 **But, just the mysterious being said, "It is only a matter of 'time'"…**

* * *

 **Wake's Flock: Musubi, Yume, Kaho, Kusano (17 yrs. Old), Matsu, Yashima, Oriha, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Kazehana, Homura (Fem), Shiina (Fem), Akitsu, Yahan, Miya, Karasuba, Yomi, Nanami**

 **Human Lovers: Yukari, Chiho**

 **Remember! This is still not the final pairings yet! You can still suggest who you want me to add, and I'll consider until I make the last adjustments!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey~! Welcome to the next chapter of "The Light of My Shadow"! Sorry for this really late update, but I had a lot of exams for the past two weeks, and then I had to take care of something the following week…**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington: He was at the age of fourteen, as he was originally a short person. I believe he's a late bloomer when it came to his height…**

 **SargentFalco: Thanks! On how I'd make them accept each other as a part of his flock, I'll just say that Rence will be more, dominating, when it comes to the two of them.**

 **Shadow Mercer 99: Thanks!**

 **Well, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei, I just own my OCs and plot~!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hero or Zero

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

Darkness…

Again… This dream is happening again… Will I see the same thing as last time?

… Will I have to see everyone I care about die in front of me again?

But… Something about this one feels, different… It feels like I'm safe…

*SHINE!*

I covered my eyes at the sudden bright light. I opened them, only to see a pink pillar of light shine through this dark void of mine. The pillar, it feels, warm for some reason… I feel, drawn to it…

[Bonds are what define us, they make us who we are.]

!?

I looked towards where the voice came from, to see an exact replica of me, wielding my sword.

"W-Who are you!?"

[Your 'world' was made in 'time'. Just as long ago, you shall be given the choice of 'light', or 'darkness.]

W-Wha…?

My world was made in time? Given a choice of light or darkness? What does this even mean? What do I have to do with this!?

[Now it all comes down to the choices you make, and I fear that the current you might not be enough to help our kind find their bonds… But, how will you end up?]

That was the last thing I heard as I woke up.

* * *

 _ **(Rence's Apartment)**_

*growl~!*

"Rence-san~! I'm hungry~!"

"Hai, hai~! Just wait for a bit more, alright Musubi?" I replied to the bubbly Sekirei girl behind me as I cooked breakfast. The two of us were the first ones up, with Yume-san still sleeping soundly on the futon the three of us shared.

Honestly, I was still confused as to what happened yesterday with Musubi. I… Kissed a girl I met when I was kidnapped after I reunited with her just two days ago… And I even saw wings of light appearing at her back when we kissed, which I guess makes her my Sekirei now…

Sekirei… Even now I still don't know what that term is, or why I feel like I know what it means, when I really have no idea what it means. Then that dream last night… The one with a pink pillar of light and a replica of me… Just what did I get myself into?

"Alright~! Food's done, so can you please wake up Yume-san?"

"Hai~!" Musubi replied as she went to wake Yume-san up.

But about Yume-san… Musubi said that Yume-san also wanted me to wing her, at least that was what I understood. But unfortunately, Yume-san was already asleep when we got back last night, so we didn't have a chance to tell her yesterday… and boy was she one heavy sleeper…

Well, hopefully I can get more info about this later… And then I could spend some time getting to know my new partner, I guess is the term I'll use for now…

"Things just keep getting better and better, huh?" I muttered under my breath as I set up the table.

* * *

 _ **(MBI Research Facility) *Third Person's P.O.V***_

Inside the research facility, a mother who was still angry that her son, well adopted son, but he felt like a real so for her, got involved in a madman's stupid game. Ever since she found out about it yesterday, it has been pandemonium in MBI tower.

"Yare, yare… Why is it so noisy in here?"

Takami looked behind her to see the light, grey haired woman who has been training her son in swordsmanship for the past few years. Beside the woman were two girls; one with pink hair, and the other with ashen hair. These were #04 Karasuba, #105 Benitsubasa, and #106 Haihane, respectively; otherwise known as the three members of the discipline squad.

"Hmph, nothing you need to concern over…" Takami muttered, still pissed off.

The woman named Karasuba gave a smirk before she replied.

"Interesting… Well, if you aren't going to tell me anything, I will just have to find out on my own."

With those words, Karasuba left the scene with a smirk, all the while thinking of the possibility that little Ren-kun might be involved in it.

"Just you wait, Ren-kun~! Oh, all the fun we could do…"

* * *

 _ **(Rence's Apartment) *Rence's P.O.V***_

*Shiver~!*

"… I just felt a sense of foreboding, warning me about blood-thirsty females…" I suddenly said with a slight shiver while the three of us were finishing up our breakfast.

"Did you say something, Rence-kun?" Apparently, Yume-san and Musubi didn't hear me, so I just shrugged and we cleaned up the table.

"You know, I never actually asked this, but are the two of you sisters or something? Sorry for asking, but the two of you really look alike, except for your brea-"

*SHIVER!*

… Eh? Did I just sense a force worse than the one before?

"Rence-kun…" I looked directly at Yume-san, only to see her completely glaring at me with a smile that promised pain! S-Scary! "Are you sure you want to continue that sentence?"

"Nope!" I hurriedly agreed while shaking my head so fast, I was afraid it would fall off! She's scary as hell like this!

Luckily, I seem to have answered correctly, because she immediately lost her glare… Phew…

"Well, anyway… Yume-san, I needed to ask you about something." Yeah… I need to tell her now. God only knows what will happen later in this crazy life of mine.

"Hmmm? What about?"

"Well…"

*Boing~!*

Eh?

"Ne, Rence-san~! When are you going to tell Yume-sama~!" A voice behind me whined as I felt two soft things firmly being pressed at my back… Hey, wait… Where's Musubi…?

"Gah! M-Musubi~! P-Please stop pushing your…b-breast… against my back!" I whined with a blush on my face!

"Ara?"

All the while Yume-san was just staring! Please help me over here!

"M-Musubi… *Sigh* You sure are one troublesome Sekirei…" I said, resigning myself to my fate. Then I heard a gasp.

"R-Rence-kun…? Y-You know a-about S-Sekirei? H-How…?"

Yume-san asked the question, then gasped again as Musubi nuzzled into the crook of my neck. Judging from her expression, she already figured it out.

"Y-Yeah… I sort of…'winged' Musubi yesterday…" I sheepishly said while rubbing said girl's head affectionately, which sort of shocked me. Then I looked nervous. "N-Not that I wasn't planning on telling you yesterday, or today! I was supposed to tell you yesterday, but you were already asleep when we got back!"

For a while, everyone went silent. Yume-san had her hair shadowing her eyes, making it look like a scene where a boy was caught by his girlfriend doing something bad, very bad…

And right now, I think-no, _believe_ -that that boy is me…

Gah! What should I do!? I know how strong Yume-san is(Especially since I found out she was a Sekirei like Musubi!), and I don't think I can even last a full thirty minutes if she were to attack me at full strength!

"… I was supposed to be your first…"

A slight mumbling came from Yume-san, but I didn't quite catch it. I caught the 'I was supposed…' but that was it. The last part was too low for me to hear…

Then, with a sigh, Yume-san looked up to me and was about to say something, but…

[Hello, my boy! I can see that you and #88 are getting along well! Good, good!]

… The TV suddenly turned on, with a man with white hair appearing on the screen. Actually, he's wearing all white, except for his purple necktie. He wore glasses and had a stupid smile on his face. I know this man… He's…

"Hiroto Minaka, right?" I asked as calmly as I could, trying to hide my surprise in his sudden appearance.

[That's right, my boy! Now we can skip the formalities, and get straight down to business!] MBI's CEO said, before he breathed in a bit, like he was about to recite something again. [Sekirei… 108 birds are out there, trying to find their Ashikabi, and to help them ascend to the heavens! And you, my boy, are now a part of this glorious game of the gods! You and your Sekirei will have to fight your way to the top against other Ashikabis!]

Okay, this guy isn't crazy, nope, not one bit… He's a lunatic.

"… Why?"

[Hmmm? What was that?]

"I asked you, why do I have to fight with other Ashikabis using our Sekireis?" I could care less if I had to fight, but if I'm going to force my partner, or partners in this case, to fight with me just watching from the sidelines, then hell no… "If that is the case, then I'd have to disagree… I'd fight alongside them, and be their equal in a fight."

"Rence-kun…"

"Rence-san…"

[…]

I took his silence with two choices. One; He's extremely pissed of at me, or two; He'll laugh his ass off in amusement. Judging by the faint snickering that I'm hearing, he's doing the latter.

[HAHAHAHA! Boy, you truly are like your father! I see! Then I'd have to keep my eyes on you then! Very well! Good luck my boy, you'll need it! And before I forget, the Sekirei Plan, which is the name of this game, is highly confidential, and if you tell anyone, I'd have to use underhanded methods to keep the both of you quiet, and separate you and your Sekireis~! Ja ne~!]

And just like that, the bastard was gone before I could even ask him by what he meant by me being like my father.

I…didn't know that Tou-san was friends with MBI's CEO… And I also didn't know that the guy is straight out a lunatic!

This is a discovery that I'll need to look into later… But for now, maybe I should watch some news…

[We interrupt today's broadcast to bring you this breaking news! There has been a wild fire here in the Northern Station! We have confirmed a total of three people stuck inside!]

"Seriously? Is this some sort of weird day, or what?" I complained, but still looked at the reporter as the screen showed the train station set ablaze.

[Oh! It seems that we have found out the names of the remaining three inside! There appears to be two Americans, and one Japanese!]

I feel bad for the people stuck in there… But, I can't really do anything, huh?

[Their names are as follows; Dan Marker, Seth Merwin, and Yukari Sahashi-]

Just hearing her name, I already broke into a sprint with my sword in my hand! No way in hell am I going to let another family die! Not again!

"Rence-san!"

"Rence-kun!"

I ignored both of their shouts as I was only focused on one thing…

"I'm coming, Yukari…"

* * *

 _ **(Northern Station)**_

Luckily, the station was just near where I was.

I was still running towards the burning train that I can clearly see in front of me. So that's where my adopted, annoying, lovable, easy to anger, cute, made me wear a dress once and still wants me to, and of course, beloved sister…

Hey wait…

Only three of those things were good qualities about her! And one of them was even the worse of them all! Why do I have to save her if she made me wear a dress!

*Ahem*… Sorry, got a little carried away there. I'll get serious now…

A-Anyway, back to the train!

"Hey, wait! Who are you!? Where do you think you're going!?"

A police tried to call out to me as I passed the safe zone, passing by a huge gathering of people that were just watching there with worried faces.

I stopped for a while and faced the man with determination on my eyes.

"I'm Rence Sahashi! And I'm here to save my sister!" And continued running towards my supposed doom, or heroic, yet stupid, act.

* * *

 _ **(Inside the train) *Yukari's P.O.V***_

"*Cough! Cough!* Damn it…! I can't see a damn thing…" I wheezed out, trying to stay as low as I can.

Man, I can't believe that this happens when I was just going to see Rence before I go to the dorm for college…

The two that were left behind here with me panicked so much and kept running further down, while I went in the opposite direction, where the exit is supposed to be.

"*Cough!* D-Damn… M-My eyes are*cough!*getting blurry… I can't*cough!*fall asleep here…" I felt my self slowly slipping into unconsciousness…

But then I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again…

"Yukari! I finally found you…! Damn! Don't worry, I'll get you out of here!"

"R-Rence…"

That was the last thing I muttered before I felt myself being carried, while I let darkness over take me…

* * *

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

*Cackle!*

Tch… How did I get in here again? Was it this way, or that!?

*Cackle! Cackle!*

*Crash!*

I need to hurry! This place is already falling apart, and the both of us are still stuck here! I don't know what happened to the other two, but I only need to save Yukari! The Fire Department can handle those two!

!?

Over there! A light was shining! Yes! An exit-

*CACKLE!*

*Crack!*

!? Above…!

I looked up, only to see a big piece of debris about to crush us! Tch! If I had my hands free, I might be able to cut it in half with my sword…!

Oh well… I had a good run… But I won't die knowing that she died with me!

"Mng…"

"Heh, Yukari… Sorry that this had to happen to you, but… I'll miss you… See you, Yukari…" I said as I threw her body towards the exit, just in time, too…

"See ya, Yukari, Kaa-san, Yume-san, Krasuba-san, Musubi…" I murmured out, already accepting death…

*CRASH!*

*SHINE!*

* * *

 **AN: This has been a short time, huh? I'm sorry but Rence is… What happened to him will be explained in the next chapter… We've all seen it coming, so I'll see all of you on the next chapter.**

 **Wake's Flock: Musubi, Yume, Kaho, Kusano (17 yrs. Old), Matsu, Yashima, Oriha, Tsukiumi, Uzume, Kazehana, Homura (Fem), Shiina (Fem), Akitsu, Yahan, Kochou, Miya, Karasuba**

 **Human Lovers: Yukari, Chiho, Mikogami (Fem)**

 **Extra Lovers: Mutsu (Fem)**

 **Lovers are still debatable… So please suggest on who you want… Also, extra lovers means that they are his lovers, but are another person's Sekirei, like how Mutsu is Mikogami's, but also Rence's lover.**

 **The idea for the Female Mikogami and Mutsu came from TheLastNanaya, so the credits for the idea belongs to him~!**

 **And so…**

 **Ja ne…**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heya~! I'm back and ready for more! Time to see what happened to our protagonist after the flame crash!**

 **Sorry for the really late update, but I had so much projects piled up… Along with exams coming soon… I'll have really little time to update.**

 **nipunkhan823: Those two? Well, they are interesting, but I'll have to think about it first.**

 **Guest: Hmmm… Well, she is one of my favorites, so sure, I'll add her~!**

 **The Storm Master 567: I'm most definitely still doing this, just have less time than usual to update~!**

 **ELOSHAZZY: Well here it is~! And as for Kuno, she is a personal favorite, so it's a go for her~!**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sekirei, I just own my OCs and plot~!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Lonely Snow

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

"Alright, check his heart rate, STAT!"

"H-Hai! H-His heart rate is… 500%!? H-He shouldn't even be alive at that rate!"

"Don't bother with the details! If you people don't pull him out of this, you won't just have me after you, you got that!?"

"H-HAI!"

Are… W-Where… Am I?

"!? Sahashi-san! He's waking up!"

"Get out of my way then!"

Ugh… I feel like I was hit by a truck…

"His heart rate's dropping back to normal levels! His pulse is now… 80%, and is now stabilizing!"

"Come on, Rence! Wake up!"

Kuh, I feel like something's trying to… Huh, it's gone? All I feel now is…warmth…

" _Time to get up, Rence-kun…"_

"!? Yume-san!?"

I bolted awake as I heard her familiar voice, a voice I've always found to be calming…

*Hug!*

"Eh…?"

"Yokata… You're really alright…"

W-Was that… K-Kaa-san?

"K-Kaa-san? W-Where am I…?"

"You're safe, that's where… Now then…"

*SMACK!*

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I shout out as I rub my sore head! Why did she suddenly smacked me on the head!? It hurts!

"FOR BEING A FRIGGIN IDIOT!"

I flinch at her words, trying to process on why she was yelling at me… Then it hit me!

"YUKARI! W-What happened to Yukari!?" By this time, I was already frantic, and worried for my adoptive sister. "T-There was a fire and…and… I was supposed to be dead, wasn't I!?"

"Relax, relax. Yukari's fine, and you're alive thanks to a certain someone."

"Hehe, it was no problem at all, Takami-san."

"Yeah! Yume-sama was so amazing with the way she saved Rece-san, Takami-sensei!"

I looked behind Kaa-san, to see my two, new, roommates in my apartment, and both were, conveniently, Sekirei, with one of the two being my 'partner', in a sense.

"Ah! Musubi! Yume-san!" It's shocking that the two of them were here! But, I didn't miss the look the two of them shared with Kaa-san, something I'll ask about later. "What're the two of you doing here?"

"Well, it was Yume here that saved you."

"Hehe, it was no trouble at all~! All I had to do was kiss you…" Yume-san replied, while going near me, and seductively whispering those last words to me as, I blush, already knowing what she meant...

Does this mean I have another Sekirei in just a span of 24 hours!? I am really starting to think that my luck is going against me with these things…

"Anyway, you're really lucky, Rence. You're being discharged from the hospital today, while most people usually take longer…"

Really, Kaa-san? So I'm free to go this early? I just woke up, and I'm already ready to go… Man, am I one lucky man, I more ways than one.

"Yeah~! Rence-san can go home early~!" That proves my theory that Musubi is bundle of joy, filled to the brim with energy…

You know, maybe Musibi can be nicknamed as the bubbly Sekirei, because her happiness is so damn contagious. The more she smiles and laughs, the more I have the need to do so as well~!

"Well, if that's the case… Better get signing those release forms, Kaa-san~!" I sang the last bit, feeling Musubi's happiness affecting me already~!

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you three lovers alone for now." Kaa-san left the room with a smirk.

Now, the three people left in the room were blushing a bright red at what she said… Seriously, how did she even know!? I try my best to keep things hidden for as long as I can, you know!

"W-Well… Anyway, can any of you tell me what the hell happened during the flaming train incident?" I finally asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"?"

"I'll explain it…"

* * *

 _ **(Flashback) *Yume's P.O.V***_

" _H-Hey! Where do you think you're-GAH!"_

" _I'm sorry, but I have no time to talk right now…" Especially since Rence-kun might be in danger…_

 _Still… Why did he suddenly run off like that? All the news said was that there was a fire, he just left once he heard the last name… I think it was… Yukari, Sahashi?!_

 _So that's why! If I remember correctly, he had a sister whose the same age as him under the same name…! So that's why…_

" _KYAAA! Someone help! That boy just ran in there!"_

" _No way am I going in there! That fire's too thick! I'm out of here!"_

" _Hey! Get back here, you coward! You're supposed to be in charge of these things!_

" _Screw that! I didn't sign up for this!"_

 _These humans… They don't want to help another when it is their job to do so? That makes me a bit angry, but I know that that is how most humans act… At least I know some who act differently from these ones…_

 _But… That woman said something about a boy entering the train? That must be Rence-kun! I need to act fast!_

" _Please excuse me!"_

" _Woah, what the!?"_

 _I plow right through these people as I made my way inside the train…_

 _*BANG!*_

" _Oof! What is…?!"_

 _Until a body of a girl hit me, and she looks like that Yukari girl… Don't tell me!? Rence-kun you idiot!_

 _I laid the girl down on the safer part as I rushed towards the door…_

" _See ya, Yukari, Okaa-san, Yume-san, Karasuba-san, Musubi…"_

 _Only to see Rence-kun almost crushed by a boulder!_

" _No!"_

 _*CRASH!*_

 _*SHINE!*_

 _Before I even knew what I was doing, I was already in front of him, and kissed him directly on the lips, while the debris that was about to come down on him was destroyed by the light of my winging…_

 _Aahn… The feeling of his lips…is rough… I like it…_

' _After all this time, you're finally my Ashikabi…' I happily thought to myself as I felt Rence-kun going limp, unconscious from the smoke, I believe… As I broke the kiss, I picked him up and left the burning train, and saw Rence-kun's sister being taken away to a hospital…_

 _But I'm happy… I finally have my destined one by my side… Forever and ever…_

* * *

 _ **(Flashback End) *Rence's P.O.V***_

"… And that's all that happened. Yukari-san, I believe, was taken to a hospital not far from here. In fact, she should be let out of there in a day's time."

"Really? That's good…" I sighed in relief as I found out that Yukari's alright. Looks like I worried too much… Now back onto my new Sekirei… "So… You're my new Sekirei, Yume-san?" Nice start, you idiot…

"Technically, yes, but are you…fine with that?" She fidgeted a bit as she said that, and I felt a smile tugging at my lips, with Musubi just jumping in joy behind her. "I-I mean… I am older than you, so I guess that you'd want someone near your age bracket… B-But…"

"Yume?"

"E-Eh-Mmph!?"

I quickly kiss her on the lips as her face turned a bright red from my sudden kiss, but I felt her slowly melt into the kiss, enough so that she's kissing me back. Though, I didn't fail to notice the pink wings behind her, which seemed to be a lighter shade of Musubi's own wings…

"You need to be more assertive, you know?" I said as I broke the kiss.

"I-I… Rence-kun… Um, t-that was…" On the inside, I was secretly laughing at how much she's embarrassed right now. "U-Ummm… I-I'm… Ehehe…"

' _So cute.'_ I suddenly though at how bashful she's being right now.

"Haha, so cute… But, you don't need to apologize to me about your winging. Honestly, I'm happy that you're my Sekirei… I mean, I kind of had a huge crush on you ever since I was young…" I felt my face heat up, and hers turned an even darker shade of red, but I wasn't finished just yet. "Besides, you did it to save me, right? I don't think you have to say sorry to me for that. And as I said before, I had a crush on you when I was young. You could say that I'm elated, to hear that you actually reacted to me." And there's that blush again… Sheesh, I am not used to these things, _much_ …

"… E-Ehehe… So happy…" What did she just say? Honestly… I can't understand what her words were then…

Though that doesn't mean that things are over for me yet…

*glomp*

"E-Eh…?"

"Muuu… No fair! Why is Yume-sama the only one being praised~? I want Rence-san to praise me too~!" I couldn't understand what Musubi just said, as my mind was stuck on a certain feeling on my right arm…

*boing~ boing~*

… Her soft b-breasts are pressing against my back, and I keep hearing a 'boing~' sound as I looked at them…

Okay, Rence! Count pi to resolve everything! 3.141592653589793238462643383279502884197169399375105820974944592307816406286 208998628034825342117067982148086513282306647093844609550582231725359408128481117450284102701938521105559644622948954930381964428810975665933446128475648233786783165271201909145648566923460348610454326648213393607260249141273724587006606315588174881520920962829254091715364367892590360011330530548820466521384146951941511609433057270365759591953092186117381932611793105118548074462379962749…

*glomp*

*boing~*

"N-No way! Rence-kun, please praise me more instead!" Yume joins the fray! And though her b-breasts weren't as 'a-hem' well developed as Musubi's, I can still feel them, and hear that dreaded 'boing~' sound! Continue with pi!

...567351885752724891227938183011949129833673362440656643086021394946395224737190702179860943702770539217176293176752384674818467669405132000568127145263560827785771342757789609173637178721468440901224953430146549585371050792279689258923! GAH! This stupid thing isn't even working at all! And why the hell is it even called 'pi' in the first place!? It makes no sense at all!

*Pop~*

"Rence-kun!?"

"Rence-san!?"

"Gah… My…brain feels so light…"

[Noooo! Please keep it together, Rence-kun/san!]

"Is that…the light I see there…?"

[Don't go into the liiiiiiight!]

… And I was out like a light.

* * *

 _ **(Rence's Subconscious)**_

Ugh… I never want something like that to happen again…

But, I'm back here again? Though something's different about this place, because another pillar of light was just in front of me, standing near the first one. This one was the same shade as Yume's wings, and now that I think about it, the first one looks like Musubi's wings… Just what is going on here?

[So it would seem that you have come back with another bond. Well done, young one.]

That voice again…

I turned to the right to see 'him'… And just like the last time I was here, he looks like an exact replica of me… Honestly, just who is this guy, and why does he look like me?

"You again, huh… Just, what do you want from me? How do you even know what these pillars of light are, along with the 'bonds' you keep speaking of? Just who are you?"

The 'person' merely shook his head with a sigh as he looked at me.

[What I want from you shall be revealed in time, along with my knowledge of these pillars. But I will say one thing, _you_ have a big role to play if you want the Sekirei race to live peacefully with their respective Ashikabi.] The more I listen, the more questions I have for this guy… [As for who I am… I am Chronos, and I would prefer being referred to as such.]

' _So his name's Chronos…? Why… Why does that name sound familiar…'_ I thought to myself. Now for the last question I have… "Okay, Chronos…-san? Anyway, last question… _What_ are you, exactly?"

For a moment, everything was silent, and I was wondering if I asked something I shouldn't have, but the guy suddenly laughed.

[Haha… Good question. Often times, I wonder that myself… What am I? You'll have to find that out yourself. But I will tell you one thing… 'Time is of the essence'… With that, I bid you adieu, as your Sekirei are waking you up…]

"Hey, wai-" I didn't even finish, as a bright light surrounded the room as I 'woke' up…

* * *

 _ **(Rence's Apartment)**_

*splash~*

"Bwah! So cold!" I screamed as I jolted up, awake and freezing from the water being thrown at me!

"Thank God, you're finally awake…"

"Yay~! Rence-san's ok~!"

And beside me were the two culprits for doing this! And Yume's holding bucket, proof that she did it, I tell you! Seriously, why throw water at someone just to wake him up!? Couldn't they have used something else to wake me up!? Damn it, it's cold!

"D-Did y-you r-really h-have t-to u-use c-cold w-water o-on m-me!? S-Seriously!?" I shouted at them with a stutter because of the cold water! "A-Achooooo!" Damn it! I might catch a cold at this rate!"

"But… I read something about this being the fastest way to wake up someone…" Yume replied in a serious manner. That's it! Need to correct her now!

*Bonk~!*

"Ow~!"

"Wherever you read that, it's dead wrong… Seriously…" I said after I bonked her on the head, I'll fix the other stuff later… Geez, and I thought Musubi was the airheaded one, no disrespect for her, though… "Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's…six in the afternoon." Huh? That late already? Man, and I thought April would give me longer daylight…

"And what day is it today?"

"It's…a Saturday, I think…" Eh… Didn't I have to meet up with somebody this week…? And I think it was a Saturday meeting as well, at exactly six thirty… Ah!

"Damn it! I'm gonna be late!" I shouted as I jumped from the bed, dressed up in my new black jacket-with-a-hood and blue pants combo, wearing my red sneakers as I ran towards the door. "She's so going to kill me if I'm late!" Of all times to to forget an appointment, it had to be _hers_!

"Rence-san?"

"Sorry! Need to get going before I'm late! See you all later!" I replied as I ran out of the door, closing it before I sped away.

* * *

 _ **(In a Park Nearby) *Third Person's P.O.V***_

Sitting on the bench was a voluptuous woman only wearing a bloodstained lab coat, that was barely hanging onto her body. Her beautiful face was in monotone, giving off an expressionless face as the woman herself looked like she lost all her reason to live.

Then, a hand was offered to her as she looked up to see a raven-black haired boy, with crimson eyes that had worry in them.

"Hey, are you…okay?"

* * *

 _ ***Rence's P.O.V***_

Even though I knew I was going to be late for doing this, but seeing the woman sat there like that, it made me feel… Sad. It's funny, since I never even met this woman in front of me. She just… Reminds me of how depressed I was when I saw my parents die in front of me…

But, why is it so cold in this park, and warm everywhere else? It is spring, right? Not winter? But I guess it is fine. The cold never bothered me anyway.

Back on topic… I offered my hand to the woman, who had short, light brown hair, a voluptuous body, a beautiful face, and…dull and depressed eyes. I only muttered my question, still in awe by her beauty.

"Hey, are you…okay?"

She didn't answer, just stared as I took in her appearance… The only thing she's wearing is a lab coat that barely hung onto her, and nothing else… And the coat itself had bloodstains on them… Now, normally I would be embarrassed by what she was wearing, which is highly indecent, but with the state she's in, I have no such leisure. My mind's already thinking of the many possibilities that might have happened to her.

"I…am broken…" She finally spoke, but…those words… "I…am a scrapped number… Nobody wants me…" She even hugged her legs closer to her chest, and I swore I saw some tears on her expressionless face.

Sigh… I think I have an idea of what happened, but to think somebody would abandon someone else like that…

With that in mind, I sat down next to her, and I noticed the Sekirei crest on her forehead. So… She's a Sekirei as well? Well…it doesn't really matter.

"You know, nobody's really 'broken' or 'unwanted' in the world." I said as the woman looked at me, while I only smiled at her. "In fact, you don't look broken to me at all."

"But…they said that I was broken… That I wasn't going to find my destined one… My Ashikabi…" Now she looked even more depressed than before… "None would…like a 'scrapped number' for a Sekirei…" Well, I was right on that one…

"Huh? Are you sure that your Ashikabi wouldn't like you? Do you…have an idea on what this person looks like?" I asked her, still confused, but for a different reason. Why does she have her Sekirei crest on her forehead? "I mean, what if he accepts you?"

"He… Will reject me…" Huh…? I don't believe it. "I…have not seen him…since he was a…child…"

"Huh? Then… Do you know of his name?"

"…Re…vier"

"?"

"… Rence Xavier…"

"Huh!?" I-Isn't that… My… Real Name!? B-But, that's not possible! It's been a long time since I heard my real name…

But…how…?

 _ **(Flashback)**_

" _Ne~! Akitsu-san~? What do you think of the world~?" I asked the woman who was rubbing my head affectionately, something my seven year mind didn't understand._

" _I, think it is a, lonely place." Akitsu-san replied, making me look at her. "I, think that the world shouldn't, continue anymore…"_

" _But…if the world didn't continue, wouldn't that mean we can't see each other anymore?" I asked with a whine, earning a giggle from the usually expressionless Akitsu-san._

" _No. We, would still see, each other… It, is fate…"_

" _Wow~!"_

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

"N-No way…" I looked at the woman with shocked eyes, while looked at me with confused eyes. I can't believe I met her again…

"…?"

"A-Akitsu-san… I-It's me, Rence…" She looked onfused, as realization soon dawned on her… I was right… "I'm Rence Xavier…"

"…!"

* * *

 **AN: And cut! Whew, been a while since I wrote in any of my stories! Again, I am really sorry for the late updates, but I've been busy with school work. So a shout ut to all my readers in any of my stories; I'm sorry for the inconvenience!**

 **Another shout out: I'M BACK, YEAH!**

 **Ahem, sorry for that.**

* * *

 **Wake's Flock: Musubi, Yume, Kaho, Kusano (17 yrs. Old), Matsu, Yashima, Oriha, Tsukiumi, Kuno, Uzume, Kazehana, Homura (Fem), Shiina (Fem), Akitsu, Yahan, Kochou, Miya, Karasuba, Haihane**

 **Human Lovers: Yukari, Chiho, Mikogami (Fem)**

 **Extra Lovers: Mutsu (Fem)**

 **Last thing; Rence's lovers can still be edited with new ones, but none will be taken out, alright? So please suggest who you want, and I'll think about it~!**

 **Ja ne~!**


End file.
